Girl in the Green Scarf
by ASHLEYVASJ123
Summary: A pair of Grey eyes laid transfixed on the most beautiful creature they had ever seen, nor were they alone there was at least four other pairs of eyes also captivated by the girl in the Green scarf.


Author's Note: Hey guYs thiS Is mY fiRsT One SHot So EnJoy And AlsO cOmmEnt Plus THis Is MY BaNNeR FoR tHe StoRy MAde By ME =D

JUST GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE LINK

* * *

**EARLIAR**

A pair of Grey eyes laid transfixed on the most beautiful creature they had ever seen, nor were they alone there was at least four other pairs of eyes also captivated by the girl in the Green scarf. Not that she

knew this of course or maybe she did just another whore trying to become a Slytherin pastime. Draco couldn't help laughing at that last part, a whore knew how to put on a show when watched but this girl just

seemed to be trying to get a shower in the Prefect bathroom. She could atleast get completely undressed or at most take the green scarf wrapped around her golden skin off before stepping into the shower

sectional hidden by frosted glass. It was like she knew someone could be watching or coming through at anytime and she didn't want them catching a glimpse of her, he had to snort at her naivety she probably

shouldn't have worn those knickers it's not like they left a lot to the imagination. They had to be a muggle invention because all the witches he's bedded never wore anything as remotely enticing as the ones embedded to her skin. And just once Draco thought that Muggles got something right for a chance.

**NOW**

Just walking through the doors of the Slytherin common room he already had a headache due to Pansy's prattling that wasn't needed nor preferred, if only she would shut the hell up for once in her life, he could

die a happy man. She was talking about some ball coming up in a few months and how they should coordinate their outfits,the door to the boy's dorm was shut in her face before she could even finish her last thought. All Draco needed was some mindless bint talking to him about girly stuff because the only time he wanted to hear anything coming from a girl's mouth is when one she was talking about sex and two she was talking about sex with him.

Hey Draco we got another one today its a Gryffindor though that Purple Brown girl I think, you know the one dating the dirt poor weasel I looked up at the wall sized peephole that in the Slytherin room looked

like a huge window but a small crack in the Prefect's bathroom you gotta love magic. And from what I see so does she, I mean glamour spells can go so far but she's perfected them because what I see is a fake blonde with bad roots,stringy hair,small tits, and a big ass nothing at all resembling Lavander Brown.

It's funny you know that he would rather have this hanging off his arm than Granger, we all turned towards Theo Nott dubbed the quiet Slytherin me personally like he had lost his damn mind. Nott have you've

gone sniffing Longbottom's potions there is no way in Merlin's balls you just said (gulp) that Granger "MUDBLOOD EXTRAORDINAIRE" was better than a pureblood even if she is a Gryffindork. That is exactly what I

said Granger might be a Mudblood but she also is a girl and as a male specimen I can't help that I find her attractive and i bet ten galleons that everyone in this room has also notice the stunning face of YOUR favorite mudblood Malfoy. I could do nothing but splutter what the hell happened that anybody could find Granger beautiful because no matter what I would never ever find her to be.

**The Next Day**

Even though I knew Nott was delusional I couldn't help but prove my point that the Mudblood was nothing to look at, so for the first time I caught myself staring at Granger and couldn't believe my eyes. Nott was right Granger's face was Beautiful nothing short of Gorgeous actually. Her hair that once looked like a bird's nest was suddenly flowing down her back in light brown glossy waves, when did that happen my head's starting to ache. Eyes that used to look like two brown puddles looked more like hazel coffee with golden tints, my legs are starting to feel weak maybe I should sit down. Two plump pink pillows sat perfectly sculptured on her smooth golden skin, my mouth started to go dry and then she did the most surprising thing I have ever seen anybody do she pulled out the Green Scarf. The girl in the Green Scarf was Granger and at that point I think I died.


End file.
